Romance sans Paroles
by crystallizedwinter
Summary: Kazuma comes to play the piano in the back of Kofuku's bakery. He gains an unexpected fan on a spring afternoon. (For Kazubisha Week, day 1)
Bishamon walked into the bakery, as she usually did. It was a beautiful spring day, and the sunlight streamed in from the large display windows. Kofuku smiled brightly at her.

"I have a fresh batch of chocolate croissants waiting in the back for you." She said, giving her a wink. "Daikoku, bring out that batch of croissants please!"

Bishamon smiled thankfully at her and turned to look at what else Kofuku had placed out that day. She was in the middle of deciding whether to buy some tiramisu when a beautiful melody rang through the bakery. It was carefree and light, matching the swirling cherry blossom petals in the wind. Bishamon couldn't help but stop and listen. The notes ran through the air, practically dancing. The song came to an end all too soon. She walked over to Kofuku, violet eyes sparkling.

"That was beautiful," She breathed as Kofuku packaged the croissants. Kofuku gave her a wide smile.

"It is, isn't it? We've had that old piano in the back of the store for so long. It's nice to have someone finally making use of it." Bishamon wanted to ask who was playing it, but she supposed it didn't really matter. Besides, she had to run.

"Thanks Kofuku!" She called as she left the bakery. As she stepped onto the street, the melody from the bakery echoed through her mind. Bishamon couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Bishamon didn't go to the bakery again until a few days later. Opening the door, she was pleasantly surprised to hear a soothing melody drifting from inside the bakery. Kofuku greeted her with a smile.

"What will it be this time?" She asked cheerfully, her pink curls bouncing. Bishamon decided on a slice of tiramisu, as she didn't buy any last time. As she pulled out her wallet, she couldn't help but wonder again who was playing the piano.

"Kofuku?"

"What is it?" She asked, replacing a tray of tarts with a fresh batch.

"Who's playing the piano?" Kofuku looked up.

"I figured you'd ask that eventually. You looked like you were dying to ask me last time you came in." Bishamon gave a laugh.

"Since you're wondering, a friend of Daikoku is giving lessons to another friend of ours. They didn't know where to have the lessons, so we offered to let them use the back room since that old piano was just sitting there." Bishamon nodded. Kofuku handed her the small box with the tiramisu in it.

"Although, he has been coming in and using the room a lot, even if it isn't a day for lessons." Kofuku shook her head, smiling.

* * *

The next day, Bishamon walked into the bakery to silence, much to her disappointment. Kofuku noticed right away.

"Kazuma isn't here today." Bishamon gave her a puzzled look.

"He's the one who plays the piano." She explained. "We have some fruit tarts. Do you want a few of those?"

"Sure," Bishamon answered, distracted. Ever since she heard the first song, she couldn't get it out of her head. It was such a lovely melody. As Kofuku came back with her tarts, she decided to ask.

"Do you think you can ask him the name of the song I heard that first time?" Kofuku gave her a questioning look.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he wouldn't mind to have some company from time to time." Bishamon shook her head. She couldn't do that; she didn't know him.

"I'll let him know next time he drops by." Kofuku said, ignoring Bishamon's protests. As she left the bakery, she decided it wouldn't hurt to meet the mysterious piano player.

* * *

"Guess what Kazuma." Kofuku sang as he walked in the next day to use the piano. He had no clue what she could be trying to tell him. "One of my customers wants to meet you." Kazuma eyed her suspiciously. She was planning something.

"What could one of your customers want with me?" Kofuku laughed.

"Lighten up. She just wants to meet you." Before Kazuma could ask her anymore questions, she walked out of room. He shook his head and decided not to dwell on it. If someone wanted to meet him, there was no harm in greeting them, right?

* * *

A few days later, Kofuku literally pulled Bishamon into the shop as soon as she spotted her outside. As Bishamon tried her best to keep up and avoid tripping over her feet, Kofuku started to ramble excitedly.

"You're lucky today. Kazuma's in today." They stopped abruptly in front of one of the back rooms.

"I'll let him know you're here." She disappeared into the room, leaving Bishamon to wonder what kind of person Kazuma was.

* * *

"She's here!" Kofuku exclaimed, interrupting Kazuma's playing. He glared at her but nodded. "Bisha, you can come in!"

Kazuma turned to greet her, and immediately found himself breathless and wide eyed. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Surely she had caught him staring already, but that didn't seem to matter to him. The sunlight lit up her blonde hair, making it look as if it was glowing. As she looked him, he found himself mesmerized by her lavender irises.

"I'm Bishamon." She said, holding her hand out. "Nice to meet you." Kazuma blinked and took her hand. A blush crept across his face.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kazuma." Letting go of her hand, Kazuma was suddenly unsure what to say. Thankfully, Kofuku was there to fill up the space.

"She wanted to know the name of that piece you were playing… A week and a half ago, was it?" Bishamon nodded.

"It was lovely." Kazuma turned pink at that statement.

"I'm not exactly sure which one you're talking about, but I can play a few of my favourites and see if one of them is the one you're looking for." Bishamon nodded and moved to sit down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone!" Kofuku skipped out of the room, leaving Bishamon, Kazuma, and the piano. Kazuma immediately turned around and started to play, filling the would-be awkward silence with music notes. After two or three pieces, Bishamon interrupted him.

"That's the one." She said, sounding sure. Kazuma stopped playing to smile at her.

"That's Arabesque number one." He paused, unsure whether he should continue playing. "Is that all you wanted to know?" Bishamon nodded slowly.

"Yes, but can I stay and listen to you play a little longer?" Kazuma grinned.

"I don't mind." He resumed playing. The two of them were so distracted, they didn't realize until Kofuku called that they'd spent the entire day in the room.

* * *

It quickly became a routine. Bishamon would drop by for some baked goods, then head straight for the back room if Kazuma was there. The two would exchange small talk, and the occasional question, but nothing more. Kazuma noticed after a while that the two of them knew nothing about each other. He was far too nervous to speak to her. It took all of courage to occasionally ask if she had anything in particular she wanted him to play. Because of his shy nature, he would play the piano during most of the duration of her visits. The only thing he knew they both loved was classical music, and that she adored classical music from the romantic era. Nocturnes, etudes; she loved them all.

A few days later as Bishamon was walking out of the bakery, Kofuku smiled mischievously at her and gave her a wink.

Bishamon stared at her. "What?"

Kofuku gave her a look. "I highly doubt you like Daikoku's baking to the point where you have to come in nearly every single day." Bishamon's face flushed a light pink. "You like him, don't you?"

"What? We're just friends." Kofuku rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and I am a god." Bishamon shook her head. Kazuma certainly didn't think of her in that way. Besides, they hadn't talked to each other at all besides light conversation.

* * *

Kazuma decided he should tell Bishamon about his feelings. Kofuku's teasing was merciless, and he was growing tired of it. Every time Bishamon left, Kazuma suffered a least five minutes of teasing from Kofuku. However, he couldn't blame Kofuku entirely. Even his student Yukine was starting to question whether or not they were "just friends."

"Honestly, you should just tell her you like her if that's how you feel." He said one day during his lesson after Bishamon left. Kazuma wanted to protest and tell him that they were truly only friends, but decided to let it drop. Still, it made him a little worried that even his student could pick up on his feelings.

The next time Bishamon dropped by, he stopped her before she left. She turned to face him, a questioning look on her face.

"If it isn't too much trouble," He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "would you meet me in front of the bakery later at 8pm?"

Bishamon gave him a puzzled look, but agreed. As she left, Kazuma walked back to the piano and pulled out a certain sheet of music. He had some practicing to do.

* * *

Later that evening, Bishamon waited in front of the bakery. She had no idea what Kazuma had in mind. The bakery had been closed for a while now. If this was his idea of a date, he could have asked her to meet him somewhere. As Bishamon let herself dwell on the reasons why Kazuma could have asked her to meet him, she failed to notice Kazuma behind her.

"You came." Kazuma said, a hint of happiness in his voice. Bishamon turned to face him, slightly startled.

"So, why am I here?" Kazuma didn't answer. He took her hand and led her into the back of bakery.

"Kazuma," she hissed, "won't Kofuku get mad at us for sneaking into the bakery?" Kazuma simply laughed.

"It's okay. Daikoku gave me a spare key." Bishamon stared at him as if he was crazy. He opened the door to the back room. Instead of letting her sit down in her usual spot, he let her sit beside him on the piano bench.

"Just listen to this piece, okay?" Bishamon nodded and Kazuma placed his hands on the keyboard. A gentle sound started to fill the room. It was hesitant at first, but steadily grew. She could hear the emotions pouring from every note he played. The notes were passionate and sensual, conveying Kazuma's feelings without any hidden meanings. Bishamon closed her eyes as the soothing sounds of the piano continued to ring out clearly. It was a piece with a meaning meant only for her. Slowly, the piece gracefully came to a close. Kazuma turned to meet her gaze. He hoped she had gotten the meaning of his piece.

"What was that piece called?" She asked quietly. Kazuma saw it in her eyes; she already knew, but he said it anyways.

"Romance sans paroles." He breathed. "Romance without words."

* * *

 _A/N: This is my contribution to kazubisha week! I hope you liked it._


End file.
